borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skagzilla
Skagzilla is an optional boss in the Dahl Headlands. He is a massive Skag, about 3 1/2 times the size of an Alpha Skag, and far more difficult to kill. He is encountered in the mission Big Game Hunter. General Strategy Skagzilla will roar when he first emerges into the arena, providing an opportunity for players to score multiple critical hits before the fight actually begins. It should be noted that since he is infact a skag, he has a high resistance to Shock and Incendiary damage. However, Explosive weapons can still deal considerable damage to Skagzilla on critical hits. Skagzilla has several different attacks. The simplest of these is to close the distance from his target and slash with his claws. This attack can be avoided simply by backing away. This attack exposes his unarmored belly. He will do this if his target is within close range. Like his lesser brethren, he will also put his head down and charge. This attack is difficult to avoid and causes knockback. When his head lowers to charge, the rush can be avoided by turning away and sprinting in a path perpendicular to Skagzilla's direction of travel. Another of his attacks is a pounce and body slam with accompanying shockwaves radiating through the ground. This can be avoided by sprinting opposite the direction he is pouncing, slightly to the side when he leaps, and then jumping just before he hits the ground. Again, this exposes his unarmored belly and flanks. He will also unleash a beam of energy which he will sweep from his right to left. This attack exposes his mouth granting the player several seconds of non-stop criticals, however being caught in the beam is very damaging, knocking the victim back in the process. The beam itself has deceptively short range, so when Skagzilla rears his head to fire a beam, it can be avoided by sprinting out of range. A second method is to avoid the beam entirely by dashing forward to his immediate vicinity when prepares for the beam attack. Multiple shots to the head when he is stalking forward coaxes Skagzilla to use his beam attack. His last attack is a massive ball of energy that deals splash damage and does increased damage if caught at point if impact. This does not present a significant opening for an attack, as Skagzilla's mouth is open for less than a second during delivery, and presents little opportunity to get in at his sides before he is moving or attacking again. There is little warning of this attack being prepared, so focus on creating distance from Skagzilla. Take note Skagzilla will attempt to lead the shot. Notes *After Skagzilla is defeated, he will simply be in his pen when he respawns rather than emerge from his cave. *A Skagzilla roar can be heard when his cave is approached after he is slain, but no accompanying giant skag to go with the noise. *An easy method to farm Skagzilla after he is killed the first time is to jump into the pen and lead him to the exit. He cannot follow through the small gate, and will instead roar repeatedly in frustration, allowing for easy critical hits. **This method can also be used to kill him for the first time if a character dies after Skagzilla has already appeared. Jump to the exit platform on the far south end of the arena, fire at him to attract his attention, and then fall (or get pushed) onto the ground. He will rush to the gate and repeatedly roar, providing an easy kill, though this means you must grenade jump or walk back to the arena. **It's possible to grenade jump up to the cover right above the entrance. Doing so makes Skagzilla roar in frustration. *On Playthrough 2.5, defeating Skagzilla yields 47250 experience points and he may drop Whitting's Elephant Gun. Glitches *It is possible to get a Runner into Skagzilla's enclosure by carefully driving up and around rocky ledges near the race track. Skagzilla will, like many other enemies, die almost instantly if hit by a Runner. *There is also a way to get him to jump out of his enclosure by standing on the rock ledges near the pen, allowing him to run free across the Dahl Headlands. (Watch out for Runner Patrols, as the vehicle will kill him instantly if he is hit.) Trivia *Skagzilla is obviously a play on words of the poster monster, Godzilla. This is further emphasized by his beam attack, reminiscent of Godzilla's own atomic mouth blast. Videos There are several gameplay videos on YouTube demonstrating the battle. Video:Skagzilla The Easy Way. Video:Borderlands: Skagzilla = My Biatch Video:Borderlands - Skagzilla Launching Trick - Get Skagzilla Outside Fenced Area Video:Skagzilla vs Runners|Skagzilla gets taken out by a runner patrol. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses